


Power & Control

by viictoriasong



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Dark!Rey, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viictoriasong/pseuds/viictoriasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been eight months since Rey and Kylo had their fight in the snow - eight months since she'd scarred him for life. For the first time they meet again. As it turns out, Rey is not who she's been claiming to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power & Control

It’s been eight months since their fight in the snow. 

Eight months since they’ve seen each other. 

Eight months in which she’s desperately tried not to imagine what would happen the next time they met. 

Rey’s on a reconnaissance mission on some unnamed planet with Poe and Finn, unearthing what a large number of stormtroopers are doing there in secret. 

The guys have stayed back to observe the rundown warehouse that is their objective from the outside, while she has followed the soldiers inside. 

Rey’s been sneaking around, inspecting this room and that, when she spots him. 

 _Shit_. 

He is not supposed to be here. Any preliminary intel the resistance had received on what the First Order was doing on this damn rock had insisted the big shots were nowhere to be found. 

He’s not supposed to be here. She can’t meet him – not now. 

By the time she’s realized he’s near, he has sensed her presence as well. 

Rey breaks into a run, trying to find her way out of the old building that is feeling more and more like a downright maze. 

She takes a turn left – and freezes. 

A dead end. 

Behind her, she hears his footsteps approaching. Then, a harsh thump of metal meeting concrete floor. 

Slowly, she turns around, hand tightening over the lightsaber attached to her belt. 

If needed, she won’t hesitate to cut him down again. 

His mask lays abandoned at his feet. He’s looking at her with anger blazing from his eyes, hands twitching at his sides. 

She smiles. “That wound I gave you has healed nicely, I’ll give you that.” 

He groans – _growls_ , more like it – and launches himself at her. 

His lips attack hers, his hands pulling her flush against him as she buries her fingers in his hair. 

They drink each other in, try to devour as much of each other as they can – they have been starving for this. 

“This _mission_ of yours is taking much too long.” Kylo breathes against her ear. “Why are you doing this again?” 

“Because I’ve been preparing for it my whole life.” 

It’s true, in the end – she’s been working towards this since she was four years old, since Kylo and Snoke rescued her from that ghastly waste desert they call Jakku, freshly abandoned there by Luke Skywalker. 

The Jedi master trusts her, thinks she’s still his little student, the only one of his apprentices he was able to save from Kylo’s murderous hands. The Resistance too thinks she’s _just_ a young harmless woman who’s only now learning to control the Force inside of her. 

Kylo wears a mask because he still hasn’t mastered a pokerface –but Rey has always been an excellent liar. 

She nips at his earlobe, pulling him in to bridge their difference in height. 

“It’ll be over soon. They all believe what I’ve told them.” 

He moans again, burying his face in her hair. He breathes in her heavy scent. 

 _I miss you._

_And I miss_ you. 

The words go unspoken but not unheard. 

“You weren’t going to meet me.” Kylo murmurs, his anger from before resurfacing. 

“Don’t sulk, it doesn’t suit you.” Rey playfully pinches his side. “You know I can’t risk it. Skywalker will _know_ if we’ve gotten close.” 

She tilts hear head back, bringing one of her hands up to cup his cheeck. 

“I meant what I said earlier – your face has healed nicely.” 

Kylo snorts. “You’ve wounded me plenty of times before, but this was particularly painful.” 

Rey’s lips twist up into a smirk. “I had to make the fight look real, right? Convince them you really _are_ my biggest enemy and that I _truly_ hate you.” She places another searing kiss to his lips. “But I like it. The scar makes you look especially menacing.” 

She grounds her hips against his, making him feel what he does to her. 

He is hard and she is wet, as they always are for each other, but they don’t give in. This particular pleasure, consuming the love that has been growing between them since forever, will be reserved for when victory is finally theirs. 

When the last Jedi is dead and the Resistance wiped out once and for all.  

“Perhaps you’ll let me return the favour next time?” 

He suckles at her neck and she gasps, a moan escaping her lips. “I mean, I’ve been beating your ass for years – maybe I should go easy on you for once.” 

In many ways, Rey is the better fighter. In many ways, she controls the force much better than Kylo does. At the end of the day, none of it matters. 

They are two halves of a whole, completing each other in ways indescribable. 

He smiles against her neck, his arms around her waist and snuggling against her. “No. I’ll beat you fair and square, when you least expect it.” 

 _That’s her boy._  

With a sigh he breaks away, stepping back. “You should leave. Can’t have your friends find you in such a compromising position.” 

Rey gets on her tiptoes, pressing a last quick kiss to his lips. “Maybe then they’ll realize I already belong to someone else and that fighting over me is completely pointless.” 

Their eyes lock a final time and then she’s pushing past him, breaking into another run. 

This time, she knows where she’s going and soon enough she’s outside, making her way through the thicket to where she’s supposed to meet her _friends_. 

“Rey!” Finn jumps up when she busts through the vegetation, wholly out of breath. 

Poe responds much less worried, leaning against their spacecraft. “We were starting to think you got lost in there.” 

“No, no.” Rey waves her hands in denial, giving them her biggest smile. “Ran into Kylo Ren.” 

“ _Kylo Ren?_ ” Finn shouts, still on edge. “Oh my- _was he still following you?!”_  

“Calm down okay?” She caresses his arm in a comforting gesture. “I’m fine. Dumped him in the factory.” 

She steers them towards the spacecraft, quickly entering. 

“What did he want from you this time? Did you fight?” Poe looks at her quizzically, his gaze wondering down to her frumpy clothes. 

If Rey wasn't so good at playing this role, maybe she would have blushed a little. "Came to take what was his again - but I had to excuse myself from that a second time."

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was a bit painful, writing about all the good guys getting fooled... but dark!Rey is a vision to behold.


End file.
